Traditional network systems utilize either channel semantics (send/receive) or memory semantics (DMA) model. Channel semantics tend to be used in I/O environments and memory semantics in processor environments.
In the channel semantics model, the sender does not know where data is to be stored, it just puts the data on the channel. On the sending side, the sending process specifies the memory regions that contain the data to be sent. On the receiving side, the receiving process specifies the memory regions where the data will be stored.
In the memory semantics model, the sender directs data to a particular location in memory utilizing remote direct memory access (RDMA) transactions. The initiator of the data transfer specifies both the source buffer and destination buffer of the data transfer. There are two types of RDMA operations, read and write.
The virtual interface architecture (VIA) has been jointly developed by a number of computer and software companies. VIA provides consumer processes with a protected, directly accessible interface to network hardware, termed a virtual interface. VIA is especially designed to provide low latency message communication over a system area network (SAN) to facilitate multi-processing utilizing clusters of processors.
A SAN is used to interconnect nodes within a distributed computer system, such as a cluster. The SAN is a type of network that provides high bandwidth, low latency communication with a very low error rate. SANs often utilize a fault-tolerant network to provide continued message communications in the event of failure.
It is important for the SAN to provide high reliability and high-bandwidth, low latency communication to fulfill the goals of the VIA.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a SAN maintains local copies of a sequence number for each data transfer transaction at the requestor and responder nodes. Each data transfer is implemented by the SAN as a sequence of request/response packet pairs. An error condition arises if a response to any request packet is not received at the requesting node. Each request packet includes an ordering field which specifies whether or not the packets must be received at the responder in the order that they were sent. At the requestor and responder nodes, the local copy of the sequence number is incremented only if the ordering field in the packet sent or received, respectively, specifies that the packets must be received in the order sent.
According to another aspect of the invention, a sliding window protocol is utilized that allows a requester to continue to send a specified number of request packets before receiving the matching response packets.
According to another aspect of the invention, RDMA transactions may be implemented utilizing multiple paths to increase bandwidth.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent in view of the following detailed description and appended drawings.